Sehrihnehmii
History: Sehrihnehmii is a Born Goddess born of Ahmahdihs , God of Balance, and Ticesse , Goddess of Light. She is interested in peace, both in peace between peoples and peace of mind. She is an incredibly gentle Goddess and is said to often accompany her sister, Ebphae , Goddess of Healing and Mercy, offering calm and peace to those who are injured, dying, ill, or even sick at heart, spirit, or mind. She is also often by her other sister, Kahmaereia’s side. Kahmaereia is the cursed Goddess of the Moons and Sehrihnehmii does her best to comfort her sister and bring her peace. She is married to Gahladihn , the God of Music. Sehrihnehmii is friendly with those Gods and mortals who wish to promote peace and greatly dislikes those who promote fear, pain, and war. Appearance: Sehrihnehmii appears as a beautiful Sihlvihnari Elf with pale white skin and silver hair. She is usually dressed in a pale blue gown accented with pale gold. Often, she carries with her flute with which she plays calming melodies. She is also sometimes shown with her staff, with which she wards off evil. Depicting Sehrihnehmii as a shepherdess is a common motif in art and literature. Emissaries: Sehrihnehmii is often associated with butterflies, counterpart to her sister’s moths. While her sister and her moths live in darkness and are yet attracted to the light, Sehrihnehmii and her butterflies live in the daylight. They are as gentle and fragile as Sehrihnehmii’s realm. She is particularly associated with the Morpho Lympharis Butterfly with its iridescent blue wings banded by gold, Sehrihnehmii’s colors. The Morpho Lympharis is the universal symbol for peace. Images of it can be found on places offering sanctuary. Legends tell of a great battle being fought between the Shadow-Sun Empire and Calzine which had only just begun when hundreds of Morpho Lympharis butterflies flew across the battle field. The soldiers of both sides threw down their weapons and returned home, filled with peace and emptied of their desire for war. To see one of these butterflies at the beginning of a journey signifies a peaceful trip. To see one on one’s wedding day signifies a peaceful marriage. The Church of Sehrihnehmii: Sehrihnehmii’s shrines and temples are places of reflection and meditation. Often, they contain gardens with ponds and streams were one can sit and think. They are also often filled with gentle calming music. Her temples and shrines are also places of inviolate peace—blood may never be shed there and arguments may not be carried out. If any seek sanctuary, they may find it at a temple or shrine of Sehrihnehmii and they may retain it indefinitely so long as they do not violate her conditions. Sanctuary from the law in the holy places of Sehrihnehmii means a life quietly devoted to peace for if the perpetrator ever left the land of Sehrihnehmii’s shrine, they may once again be brought to justice. Followers of Sehrihnehmii often find fulfillment as healers, monks , and clerics . Religious Traits: 'Peaceful Aura:' Long ago you let yourself fall into peaceful bliss that comes to those who follow the teachings of Sehrihnehmii. You have learned that peace and tranquility can overcome all obstacles, that a calm soul is a mighty force. You have accepted that pain, suffering, and death are a natural part of life and such things no long frighten you. Bonus: You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects and intimidate checks. For every 4 levels that you remain devoted to Sehrihnehmii, you gain an additional +2 bonus against such effects. 'Soothing Words:' As a follower of Sehrihnehmii, you have a tranquil spirit. With gentle words and cool action you are uniquely skilled at calming others and bringing them the peace of your Goddess. 'Bonus: '''You receive a +1 trait bonus on diplomacy checks. In addition, you receive a +1 trait bonus to the DC of any charm or compulsion that does not provide ongoing control and results in peaceful acts, such as ''calm emotions , sleep , or a suggestion to lay down arms. Every 4 levels you remain devoted to Sehrihnehnii, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on diplomacy checks and a +1 trait bonus to the DC of any charm or compulsion that does not provide ongoing control and results in peaceful acts.